1. Field of the Invention
An adjustable pedal assembly of the type utilized in an automotive vehicle to adjust the operating position of the clutch, brake or throttle pedals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art adjustable pedal assemblies generally include a support bracket adapted for attachment to a vehicle structure with an adjustment member movably supported by the support bracket for adjustment between various operational positions and a pedal lever rotatably supported by the adjustment member for rotation about a pivot axis during normal operation by application of an operator force. The adjustment member may be supported on a rod or by parallel-type linkage.
In some assemblies, a conduit has a first end attached to the adjustment member for movement therewith during the adjustment between the operational positions and extends to a second end that is supported by the vehicle structure. A motion transmitting core element is slidably supported by the conduit and has a first end extending from the first end of the conduit and operatively attached to the pedal lever. A second end of the core element extends from the second end of the conduit for attachment to a control member for transmitting motion from the pedal lever to the control member. Examples of such assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,946 to Ewing; U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,154 to Munger et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,417 to Munger et al. and Ser. No. 09/409,512 to Bortolon, now abandoned. These assemblies require the attachment of the second ends of the conduit and core element, which are free and loose during shipment to the vehicle assembly line, upon installation of the adjustable pedal assembly in the vehicle.
An adjustable pedal assembly comprising a support bracket adapted for attachment to a vehicle structure and an adjustment member movably supported by the support bracket for adjustment between various operational positions. A pedal lever is rotatably supported by the adjustment member for rotation about a pivot axis. A conduit has a first end attached to the adjustment member for movement therewith during the adjustment between the operational positions and extends to a second end. A motion transmitting core element is slidably supported by the conduit and has a first end extending from the first end of the conduit and operatively attached to the pedal lever and a second end extending from said second end of the conduit for attachment to a control member for transmitting motion from the pedal lever to the control member. The assembly is characterized by the second end of the conduit being attached to support bracket.
Accordingly, the assembly may be shipped with the end of the conduit connected and ready for the support bracket to be attached to a vehicle structure and the control member to be connected to the member to be controlled.